divine_sisterfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Sister (Wiki)
�� Welcome to the official Divine Sister Database! �� Today it is the of . ☀ We're a collaborative community website about the Sisters trilogy of groups that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! This wiki aims to be an neutral ''and informative guide about the Sister’s Covenant, it’s descendant groups, the games they made, their prominent figures and how to survive in them! Please don’t spread any hateful comments about the Sister’s Covenant, Sister’s Order or Divine Sister groups and their related materials or excessively praise them(sorry sisters), this wiki is meant to be a informative guide more than an opinionated wiki. This is also the most complete wiki about a sparsely-documented topic, the Sister’s trilogy of groups and most other wikis about it are abandoned and usually have less than 10 pages. Efforts to make wikis on this topic are also usually hampered by the massive hate ads surrounding the Sister’s trilogy of groups so if you only came here to hate please leave or find another wiki to spread hate on. Rules * ''Do not vandalize. This means no randomly renaming pages, adding useless or false information, saying vulgarities and NSFW, and making useless comments/discussions. Vandalism usually results in a ban(infinite for registered users, 3-6 months for unregistered users) unless it is very minor, so don’t do anything funny to our pages unless you want to taste the ban hammer. * Do not harrass people because they hate TSO, kindly accept their opinion. This also applies to people who like TSO. * Do not spam an admin with things you think should be on a wiki. * Be nice to everybody and always support people when they make a page. * Do not tell an admin what they need '''to do for making the wiki better, tell them what they '''should do. * Do not make random pages on the wiki. * If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. * No swearing is allowed, unless they are very minor curse words(no f-words or b-words allowed here). * Do not post fake TSO leaks on the wiki, our wiki is 100% truthful. * If you need to post a theory, post it here. Anything that does not fit with the original pages will likely also be moved to this page unless there is sufficient evidence to prove its legitimacy. ALL THEORIES ARE NONCANON AND NONE OF THEM ARE TRUE TO THE GAMES. * Don't erase pages, admins will delete them if they think it lacks ammount of facts on the page and re-post them with more facts. * If you have an image you are not sure of posting, ask an admin about it on their message wall. * Do not beg for a bureaucrat to rank you to an admin. * Do not make up rules. * Don't offend people. * Don't talk about private information. * Don't call people names unless it is part of their name. Example: CookieCornPop: Cookie. If you break any of these rules, an admin will first give you 3 warnings, then permenantly block you, or block you for 20 days depending on how bad it is if you do not listen. Certain rules(like vandalism) will likely warrant an immediate ban due to their severity. Gallery 5910f85bd666bbaba279f0e94b683648.jpg|De Pride Isle Sanatorium|link=De Pride Isle Sanatorium E95fc9efdae038d66f3380fc6fea7aaf.jpg|Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise|link=Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise Sanity1.png|Sanity.|link=Sanity Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Divine Sister Disambiguation